The Reaper's Daughter
by Savage3511
Summary: Jinx returns with her son after leaving 5 years earlier. How will her Son react to seeing her back again. Summary sucks, story is better. Please R&R


**Characters: **

**Jinx Cailey Lowman- nick name: JC**

**age: 30**

**hair: Black with blue streaks, long, thick. (**** pix/kenzhan/W1009-D_.jpg****) **

**eyes: bright green (**** u/6914218_ ****)**

**height: 5'5''**

**weight 145 lbs **

**tattoos: has "Happy" on her shoulder, has Jax's crow on her collar bone. **

**Piercings: Lip and eyebrow.**

**Other, birthmark on foot and freckles on her shoulders, **

**Tanner Zachery Lowman-Teller **

**age: 4 **

**hair: Dirty blonde **

**eyes: dark green **

**heigh: 3'2'' (grows throughout story)**

**weight :35 pounds**

**tattoos: N/A**

**piercings: N/A **

**Other: Birthmark on neck. **

**Chapter one**

**Jinx walked into Happy's house, putting a finger up to her lips she walked past him and to her old room. She laid down her son Tanner in her bed and walked out, shutting the door. "How long are you planning on staying?" Happy asked as he sat at the table. She sat at the table across from him. "I'm staying here. Tanner needs his family." Jinx says taking a drink of his whiskey. "Are you taking him to the club house tomorrow?" Happy asked, eyeing his daughter. 'Possibly or anyone who wants to see me can come find me. I'm not here for him, Happy. Im here for my son." She said, with a 'fuck-you' look on her face. "At least you grew up because before-" "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" "It means I'm expecting you not to pull the same shit you did 5 years ago. Go to bed JC, its gonna be a long day for you tomorrow." Jinx got up from the table and walked to her room, shutting the door. **

**Jinx was up, showered and dressed by the time Happy was up. "Where's Tanner at?" Happy grumbled. "Asleep still. Im gonna wake him up soon." Jinx said rolling up a breakfast burrito and handing it to her father. "I'm gonna be at the clubhouse today Kid." "Okay, want me to bring you lunch?" Jinx asked. Happy nodded, looking at the back of Jinx's head. "Tanner's up." Jinx said making another burrito. "How do you know?" Happy asked. "My mommy senses started to glow." Jinx smiled as Tanner walked. He automatically went to Jinx and hid in front of her, out of the view of Happy. "Hi baby boy, do you want breakfast?" Jinx asked picking him up. He nods and lays his head on her shoulder. Jinx sets him up at the table across from Happy. "Tanner this is your Boppa. Happy, this is Tanner, your grandson." Jinx said putting a burrito in front of Tanner. Happy's eyes grew wide. Tanner was a spitting image of Jax, except for Jinx's eyes. "He looks just like him." Happy said, putting his plate in the sink. "I know, he can't deny him if he wanted to." Jinx said. "Are you talking about my daddy?" Tanner said. "Yes Tanner we are." Jinx said sitting down next to him. "When are we gonna meet daddy?" Tanner asked looking at her. "Well how about we go and look at houses and then after go take Boppa lunch. Im sure Boppa will tell us if your daddy is at work or not before we go." Jinx smiles at Tanner. **

**As promised, Tanner and Jinx pulled into Teller-Morrow Automotive repair. Tanner carried the bag that held two sandwiches, a bag of chips and an apple while Jinx carried the drink. After getting out Tanner, who was tired from looking at houses, and carrying him over to where Happy was, she finally set eyes on Mr. Teller himself. She helped Tanner sat down the lunch next to the drink. "Are you gonna go talk to him or stand here looking over your shoulder every few minutes?" Happy asked. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Jinx said before taking a bite of Happy's sandwich and walking away. Jinx was happy she had Tanner in her arms because if not, she would just stand there weirdly. "Hey Jax." she said as he sat on the table smoking a cigarette. "Yeah." He replied putting out his cigarette. "Its Jinx." she said, and as soon as the word "Jinx" was out his head snapped up. "Jinx." He said, making sure it was infact her. "Yeah Jax its me." Jinx said looking at Tanner. Jax looked at Tanner. "Can you go to lunch with me?" Jinx asked. Jax nodded. **

**They sat in the dinner, Tanner had fallen asleep on the way to the dinner and was sleeping on Jinx's lap. "Why did you leave Jinx?" Jax asked eating his fries and burger. "I was scared. I didn't know what else to do." Jinx said. "Tanner, how old is he?" "4, he turned 4 two months ago." "Why didn't I know about him? You kept my boy away from me." Jax said. "I know and Im sorry. I didn't plan on keeping him away for this long, but he has health problems and the doctor suggested moving now, while he was healthy enough to do so." Jinx said looking at him. "The family flaw?" Jax asked looking at Tanner. "Yeah. he was premature. he was 25 weeks when I had a c-section, he also has asthma." I said. "What other health issues does he have?" Jax asked. "None, that the doctor found." Jinx said. "I'll be over later, when he is up." Jax said. Jinx nodded and pushed her empty plate away. They both stood up and Jinx put money on the table. Jax picked it up and handed it to her. "Jax." She said. "Don't worry about it." Jax said putting his money on the table. **

**After laying Tanner down in bed Jinx went and grabbed Happy's photo albums and videos. She turned on music. The first photo was her and Jax, him 17 and her 15, she was smiling and Jax was kissing her cheek. She flipped through the photo album and smiled. She was busy watching videos when she heard "Going down Memory Lane?" Jax said behind her. "Holy shit fuck Jax!? Theres this thing called a phone call and a front door!" Jinx said scared. Jax smiled. "Sorry." Jinx got up and walked past Jax into the kitchen. "Would you like anything?" Jinx asked as she pulled out hamburger. "Nah, I'm good." Jax said sitting at the table. "I should go wake up Tanner."**

**Jinx walked into her room to find Tanner sleeping peacefully on the bed. She sat on the edge and rubbed his back. "Hey Tanner, time to wake up." she said. Tanner crawled up in her lap. "There's somebody here that wants to meet you." Jinx smiled before standing up and carrying out Tanner. "Tanner this is Jax, your dad. Jax this is Tanner, your son." Jinx said holding Tanner. "Mommy down." Tanner said. Jinx sat him down. "I'm gonna get dinner ready." Jinx said before turning and focusing on the stove. Soon Tanner was standing in front of Jinx's legs and peeking out at Jax. **

**Tanner was on the front room floor with his nebulizer, sitting on Jax's lap as they watched home videos. Jinx was sitting on the other side watching the medicine and part of the home vidoes. She got up and grabbed her camera and snapped a few pictures of Tanner and Jax. **

**After a few hours of watching home videos Tanner looked up at Jinx. "Mommy?" Tanner said patting her hands. "Yes Tanner?" Jinx said paying attention to him. "Why was daddy here and we went bye bye?" Tanner asked. Jinx looked at Jax before saying "I thought it was best but after you were born I realized that I was wrong, I missed my daddy and I knew that you need yours." Jinx said. "Oh. I feel better" Tanner said as he sat on Jax's lap still. "That's good." Jinx said.**

**Soon Tanner was asleep. "You can go and lay him down in my room." Jinx said. Jax nodded and stood up, with Tanner in his arms. Jinx put up the videos and photos. "Thanks JC." Jax said leaning up against the doorway. "Any time Jax." Jinx smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" Jax asked. "There was so much going for you Jax. You were prospecting, the club had business involving you. The only Teller son finally had a patch on, everyone had high expectations for you to meet. You didn't need a baby on top of that." Jinx said, as she leaned against the counter. "JC, you were my old lady, the first one to get my crow. I loved you. You never understood that you were the one thing I felt that was mine. To have it suddenly packed up and gone over night." Jax said standing close to her. His hands were on her hips. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry Jax. I did what I thought was best." Jinx said looking down at her converse and his white shoes. "Hey, I'm up here. Not down there hun." Jax said putting a finger under her chin. "Okay." Jinx said. Jax wrapped her up in a hug. His hand in her hair and her arms around his waist. "JC" Jax said softly. Jinx looked up at him, Jax put his finger under her chin and kissed her. "Jax" Jinx said after he pulled away. "Not tonight, okay?" Jax said, still holding her chin. "Okay." She said before he kissed her again. "Good night JC." Jax said letting go of her. "Night Jax" Jinx said walking him to the door. **


End file.
